


In the Morning

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Mentions Hunter/Stephanie, Open Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Liv and Stephanie wake up together for the last time.Prompt: Waking up together





	In the Morning

Their night had been an early night, since they had a flight at six in the morning. It was Stephanie’s idea to go to sleep early, and of course, Liv wouldn't mind as long as she got to be held. The next day, Liv was going to be back being with the squad, but for now, she was relaxing. 

Not wanting to wake Stephanie up, Liv stayed still impatiently. If her girlfriend wasn't a light sleeper, she'd get up to make her breakfast. 

“Mm, you're already awake, baby?” Stephanie hummed sleepily.

“I've been awake for awhile, didn't want to wake you up,” Liv turned to face Stephanie. 

“You know, this is our last night together for awhile.” Stephanie stated, running her hand through the younger woman's hair.

Liv rolled her eyes, not wanting to be reminded of what was to come later that day. She was going back to Hunter, and Liv wasn't looking forward to it. Of course they had an agreement with him, but when their week is up, Liv doesn't want to think of it.

“Thanks for killing the mood, Steph,” 

“I was just reminding you, Princess.” 

“Okay, _boss_.” Liv mocked, knowing that Stephanie hated the nickname. But deep down, she never wanted it end.

“I'm only your boss when we're at work, now get up so I can make us breakfast.”


End file.
